


Day 1 - Strange/Unique Kinks

by Sang_argente



Series: samifer love week 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam wears a dress and Lucifer likes seeing Sam in said dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 - Strange/Unique Kinks

“How do you feel?” Lucifer asked quietly, running his hand down Sam's back.

“Wonderful,” Sam replied as he rolled over to look up at Lucifer. His eyes were soft and affectionate when he smiled. “Thank you.”

Lucifer smiled back, enjoying the look of softness surrounding Sam. His vessel was always so tired, so worn down, so hardened by the hunt. The times he could take care of Sam were the times he longed for when they were in the middle of a fight. “You know I just want what's best for you. I want to give it to you, give everything to you.”

“I know,” Sam whispered.

A rough hand ran over the silks they were laying on, then slid over the soft lace Sam was wearing. Pale fingers ran over the fabrics as if gliding through water, the cleanest water that ever existed.

“You look good in this.”

Sam laughed airily and laid his head on Lucifer's shoulder. “The gown or the bed?”

“Both,” Lucifer admitted before breaking out a wicked grin. “Although, I think you'd look even better in this bed if you weren't in the gown.”

Raising his hand from Lucifer's chest, Sam brushed it against the bodice of his gown. Old calluses caught against the pale pink lace as he ran his hand from one shoulder to the other, carelessly tracing his collarbone.

“Are you sure?”

Lucifer sat up, looking down at Sam seriously. “It's your choice, you know that. Anything you wear or don't wear is your choice, regardless of what I like.”

Sam rolled his eyes teasingly. “I know that but I don't mind either way. I want to do this for you. Everything you give me, everything you do for me, I'd like to do something for you.”

“Alright then,” Lucifer said as he stood from the bed. “Lay back, Sam. Show me how you like what I've given you.”

Sighing happily, Sam spread out on his back, keeping his legs closed and his arms at his side. His hands trailed over the silk, tan skin against soft gold. The gown he wore, thin pink lace that matched his rosy cheeks, covered him from his neck to his knees. 

“You look beautiful, sweetheart,” Lucifer whispered breathlessly, longing tearing at his heart as he pictured his sweet vessel preparing himself to be Sam the hunter. He pushed the dark thoughts away, staring down at Sam. “I want to keep you like this always.”

“You could,” Sam said quietly. “You're an archangel. You could keep me like this for the rest of my days, and the rest of yours, and the rest of yours. There's nothing I could do to stop you.”

“I wouldn't do that,” Lucifer said fiercely.

“I know,” Sam smiled. “That's why I love you. But I would let you.”

“And that's why I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> for hey--cassbutt on tumblr for samifer love week


End file.
